Das Blaidd Drwg
by Normal-People-Scare-Me19
Summary: "I told you Stiles, I'm Das Blaidd Drwg, and I'm not good for you. Go home." Derek said turning around. "What does that mean?" "It means I'm The Bad Wolf."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to do one of my other ideas and here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Stiles' POV

Why am I thinking of him this way? And why do I like it? I'm so confused right now. I'll just have to ask Danny what is going on with me, but for now I have to go with Scott to Derek's house. If you can even call it a house, and great I'm going to the house of the person who is the subject of my thoughts. _Well Stiles it's not that bad, I mean have you _seen_ him? He is not bad on the eyes. _SHUT UP! Great now I'm having arguments with myself.

"Stiles? STILES!" Scott yelled in my ear while shaking me.

"W-what?" I asked coming out of my trance.

"We are here, and you haven't moved for the last 7 minutes. Are you okay?" Scott asked looking concerned. I took my keys out, took my seatbelt off, and got out.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." I said walking up to the door. I just walked in, since I have been here so many times. I sat on the couch while Scott went to find Derek for training. I felt my phone go off so I looked at it. It was a text from Scott.

Scott: You can go, I found Derek and he said he would give me a ride back home.

Stiles: Okay see you later.

I sent the message, put it back in my pocket, walked out and went to my car, and drove home.

*Skip car ride*

I got my phone out and texted Danny.

Stiles: Hey Danny, can you come over? I need to ask you a really serious question.

I waited and about 5 minutes later I got a reply.

Danny: Sure, be there in 5?

Stiles: Ok.

I started getting nervous, so I changed what I was wearing. I heard a knock at the door, took one last look in the mirror, then went and answered the door. I felt like a girl. Is this how it is for girl's and first dates or whatever? I opened the door, and Danny was standing there. I let him in and led him up to my room. He sat at my desk and I sat on the bed.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Danny asked looking at me. I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Can you help me find out if I'm gay?" I asked quietly.

"Aren't you like obsessed with Lydia Martin?" Danny asked standing up and coming closer to the bed.

"Well I might be falling in love with this guy, and I am starting to dream about him, and I'm just so confused, and I was wondering if you coul-"I was cut off by Danny kissing me. He pushed me back on the bed and climbed over me. I kissed him back, and he slowly started inching up my shirt. I will save you the details, but let me tell you, it was the best night of my life.

**Okay I know this is a little rushed, but this is just like a little piece or look into what the story will be like, so should I continue? Do you guys like it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so for the people who read and review for my story I'm going to make this chapter for you guys :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

Stiles' POV

"Woah..." I breathed out later that night, lying on my bed with Danny next to me. Danny just nodded in response. Now I knew for sure I wasn't just gay, but I liked girls and guys, so I guess that makes me, bi? I was still thinking over what just happened with Danny to figure anything out. I was so tired and sore, and I slowly started falling asleep. But what Stiles failed to notice was the flashing red eyes outside his window, or the person belonging to the eyes jump away from the window and run into the forest.

Derek's POV

What was just happening? And no don't answer that I know what was happening, I just can't believe it. I want to kill what's-his-ugly-face. Stiles is mine, and even though I don't show it or care about it, they should know. Actually scratch that Stiles _was_ mine, but since he did that I'm leaving and finding someone else. With that decided I ran to my house got in my car and just drove, not caring where I was going.

Stiles' POV

"So… That was… Fun?" Danny said, well more like asked while we were at the door.

"Yeah it was..." I said slightly awkward, looking at the ground. Danny walked to his car, and I shut the door and went back to the room. I picked up my phone and I had five unread text messages, all from Scott.

S: Stiles, I have something to tell you.

S: Stiles? It's about Derek.

S: Stiles! Where are you?

S: Derek is gone.

S: Derek left and we don't know where he is and we don't know why he left.

I read all the message's and decided to call Scott, instead of texting him. On the third ring he answered. (Sc means Scott and St means Stiles)

Sc: Hello?

St: Sorry I didn't answer your text's Danny and I were having s-

Sc: Do not finish that sentence.

St: Okay… Well what do you mean Derek is gone as in he left for the night?

Sc: No I mean he left for good. All of his clothes are gone.

St: Well it was his choice. He could leave if he wanted to and he did. But I have to go I have to talk to Danny about us. Bye.

Sc: Bye and do not share any details with me. Okay share some. Not very detailed ju-

I hung up on him while laughing and getting ready to text Danny.

St: So, what are we now?

Da: Friends with benefits.

St: Okay, well I got to go, bye. Same time tomorrow, for… you know.

Da: Sure and okay bye.

I plugged my phone in, because it was dying, and got changed into my pajamas and climb into bed. Before I went to sleep I looked at my alarm clock and it said 2:30 in the morning. Great.

Derek's POV

I kept on driving past several different states and I ended up in Michigan. Don't know what city, but for sure Michigan. I'll have to ask. I pulled into a hotel and walked to the front desk.

"Can I get a room for the night?" The manager nodded and handed me a key after I gave her money. I got into my room, and didn't bother changing. I just flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

**What city should he be in, in Michigan? Detroit? Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay for the last chapter 1) Michigan, because I live there, 2) Detroit, because everybody thinks he would head straight for the wilderness, and no one would think to look for him in a big city. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**Oh, and if you guys don't read my story Can't Stand It, I told them that in case anybody was wondering, I'm in 8****th**** grade. Oh, and in this chapter there might be some minor swear words, and no I'm not trying to be cool by using them, they just make the story better in some places.**

Derek's POV

I slowly woke up to sunlight streaming in through me window. I got up only to realize I was in a room, and with more investigation, came to the conclusion it was a hotel room. That was when all of the events from the past couple of days came back to me. Stiles hanging out with Danny, Stiles and Danny sleeping together, me leaving California, and now ending up in Michigan. This reminds me I still have to ask what city I'm in. I got up, and walked out of my room, only to be pushed out of the way by police running to a hotel room and busting open the door. Well that narrows it down. I walked down to the front desk to ask. I walked up to the desk and rang the bell, and a middle aged man came walking out of a room.

"Umm, I was just wondering if you could tell me what city I'm in." I asked nervously looking around.

"You're in Detroit, Michigan." He said annoyed. I nodded, and walked out only to see some guys trying to break into my car.

"Hey! What are you guys doing to my car?" I asked, and they looked terrified. I knew my eyes were flashing. As soon as I got close enough I growled at them and they ran off. I laughed.

"Idiots." I said quietly under my breath, taking my keys out, and getting into my car. I was going to look for a place to live, but not in Detroit. I drove, until I saw a sign that said New Haven. I started looking for houses to buy, when I found the perfect one. It was small enough for me, so I wrote down the number for the realtor, and called.

Re: Hello?

Der: Hi, I was wondering about the house for sale on 13233 Chesterfield Drive? (Sorry couldn't think of anything.)

Re: Oh, yes. Would you like to look at it?

Der: Yes, could I actually look at it right now? I'm already there.

The realtor agreed and hung up the phone, and Derek waited for him to get there.

Stiles' POV

Danny was over again, and I'm guessing you already know what we were doing? Well if you don't, we had sex. Simple as that. Oh, and before you ask, no we are not dating, nor will we ever date. Probably. I got out of bed, grabbed my boxers, put them on, and the stood up.

"So, umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner or a movie with me sometime." Well there goes that plan. I just nodded and picked up the rest of my clothes, put them in the dirty clothes, and picked up my phone. I had some texts from Scott, but nothing big. I kept scrolling not caring until I came to an unknown number. I got curious, and opened the text.

_Knowing your dumbass, you will probably try to come and find me with the rest of the pack, but don't bother. You wouldn't be able to find me if you tried. I know about you and Danny. And I also know I won't be coming back. Well tell everyone else I said bye. Bye Stiles ~Derek_

I read it over and over to see if it was real. I could find Derek and I had the perfect way.

"Danny, if you had a number, could you track a person, or cell phone?" I asked slowly turning to look at him. He nodded, so I walked over to him handing him my phone. "Could you trace this number for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, can I use your computer?" I nodded, and he walked over to it, and started doing his stuff. About a half hour later Danny called me over. I looked at the screen, and wrote down the address.

"Thank you Danny, and if anyone asks, I had to go visit some relatives." I said throwing some stuff in a duffle bag, grabbing my phone, and the paper. I rushed out dragging Danny behind me. I pushed to his car, and ran to mine yelling a 'Bye' over my shoulder. New Haven, Michigan here I come.

Derek's POV

The realtor already showed me the house, and I thought it was perfect for me, so I signed the contracts, and gave him the money for it. I went out, and bought some furniture, groceries, and then put the rest of my money in the band, which surprisingly was a lot. I went back home, and put the pillows and blankets I bought on the floor. I went to the fridge that was already in here, and put the food away except for something to eat. I sat on the floor when my food was done, and ate, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. I set my food down, and went to the door. I opened the door, and standing there was the one and only Stiles Stilinski.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked, damn he was smart.

"Plane." He said nonchalantly. "But the real question is, why did you run away Derek? Your pack needs you." Stiles said walking in. I shut the door behind him, and stood there for a second. Should I tell him the truth?

"I got fed up with life in Beacon Hills." I said. I got a weird feeling in my stomach when I lied.

"I don't have to be a werewolf to know you're lying Derek." Stiles said slowly walking up to me.

"I had to leave." I said with finality. He nodded and sat on the floor.

"Could I stay here tonight?" Stiles asked suddenly picking up a pillow and throwing it at me, and I must have not been paying attention, because I still didn't even catch it, and me being a werewolf I catch everything ;)

"Whatever." I said going back to my food.

"Pizza rolls? Really Derek? Oh, and can I live here? I'm done with high school now anyways." Stiles said taking a Pizza Roll off my plate. I didn't even care, because I was still hung up on his last question.

"Would your dad be okay with it?" I asked my mouth suddenly dry.

"If I said it was for college he would be fine. I'm going to call him now." Stiles said getting his phone out of his pocket and standing up. I didn't even say yes, but I don't care. He can stay.

Stiles' POV

"I wanted to tell you before I left, but you were at work so I just…. Went." I said to my dad over the phone.

_It's fine as long, as you don't visit until you are done. But you have to call me at least once a week, and video chat._

"Okay Dad, I have to go my roommate is calling me. Bye." I said and hung up the phone walking over to Derek. "I can stay." I said eating more of his Pizza Rolls. Derek was setting up the beds made up of pillows and blankets, so I laid down on it.

"Mmmmm so comfy." I practically moaned. I saw Derek stiffen, and I got curious but let it go. I got up and took off my shirt and pants, so I was only in my boxers. I turned around and looked at Derek, he looked uncomfortable.

"You okay Derek?" I asked lying down. He nodded and took off his shirt. I had to stop myself from drooling, and staring, so I flipped over facing the wall.

"Goodnight Derek." I said quietly.

"Night." He said sleepily. This was going to be a very interesting couple of years. Maybe if it lasts that long.

So did you like it? Well tell me what you think!

~Love Aisley. (Not my real name)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I need some reviews for this. Not a lot just some new ones. Well as usual. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**Stiles' POV**

I have been living at Derek's for about a month now. Things were going great until now.

"Stiles will you just shut up! I'm trying to do something." Derek yelled eyes flashing.

"But Derek…." I whined when he turned back to his computer. He had enough, and slammed his hands down on the table making me jump. He got up and ran over to me holding me to the wall by the throat. I could feel my air way slowly being cut off.

"You need to _learn_ how to shut up for at least five minutes. You need to be taught." Derek was halfway wolfed out, and was tightening his grip on my throat. My vision started going black, when suddenly Derek let go of me, and I fell to the floor in a heap.

"I told you Stiles, I'm Das Blaidd Drwg, and I'm not good for you. Go home." Derek said turning around.

"What does that mean?" I gasped.

"It means I'm The Bad Wolf." Derek said quietly. I slowly stood up from the floor leaning against the wall. I slowly walked over to Derek grabbing onto anything I could find for support. When I made it over to Derek I grabbed onto his shoulder, and he turned around making me almost fall to the ground, and I would have if Derek wouldn't have grabbed me around the waist. He pulled me to his chest in a hug. I put my head on his chest since he towered over me, and I could hear his heart beat, and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." I could hear the pain in his voice. I still couldn't talk so I hugged him tighter telling him it was okay.

**Both of their POV's**

I think I'm falling for Derek/Stiles.

**Derek's POV**

I really didn't mean to hurt Stiles. I just got so mad, and it wasn't even his fault. I got an email from Danny.

_Dear Derek,_

_ I know Stiles is with you even though everybody else thinks he is at college. He told me. I just wanted to say Stiles and I are still together, and you have no rights to him. HE IS MINE! Just remember you place with him, and we won't have any problems. Well on to the real reason to this email. I'm coming to visit Stiles soon, and we are going to be staying in a hotel for a week maybe two. No you don't have an opinion on this. I know you were watching us outside the window the first night Stiles and I got together. That was the best day of my life. Two reasons for that 1) Stiles finally became mine and 2) That was the day you left. Too bad Stiles found out where you were so soon. Stiles and I will be together for a long time. We will get married, and we WILL adopt children or get a surrogate for that so the babies will look like us. I love Stiles, and I OWN him even if he doesn't know that yet. So back off Derek._

_Bye, Danny. Oh and P.S tell Stiles I miss and love him._

Now you understand why I got so mad. Stiles is MINE. He is my MATE, my wolf could smell it. The hardest thing though is knowing Stiles likes Danny not me. I just want Stiles to be happy, and if letting him go will do that, then I will do it.

"Stiles, Danny says he misses and loves you." I said quietly.

"Oh…" Stiles said letting go of me. I felt disappointed when he let go.

"And he is coming to visit you soon, so you and him are going to a hotel for a week or two." I said looking down. I looked back up when I heard his footsteps. I saw him heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked his retreating form.

"Shopping. We need groceries." He said before slamming the door.

Stiles got home about three hours later.

"Where were you?" I asked him as soon as he was in the door.

"Shopping." He said putting bags in the kitchen. I decided to check my email. One new email, it was from Danny.

_What the hell did you say to Stiles? He broke up with me, and is now saying I can't visit._

.Hell. I turned to Stiles, and he was right behind me. I opened my mouth to talk, but couldn't because Stiles was kissing me.

Like? Love? Hate? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I realized this story may be coming to an end in a couple of chapters or so, so I will be starting a new Sterek story, I just need your guys' help. Can you guys PM me your ideas? I will be using all of the ideas that I get in some way, but the best idea will be the main thing of the story, and the user who sends me the best idea will get the next chapter dedicated to them. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf. Oh and I will be posting a picture of the house, and furniture on my profile.**

Derek's POV

What is going on right now? Oh that's right Stiles is locked in his room because I pushed him away out of shock after he kissed me. He took it as rejection, so he ran to his room and locked the door leaving me to put away the groceries, start dinner, try to make things right with him and Danny, and then re-arrange out furniture that we just got. Stiles picked it out, and I actually like it. I finished putting away the groceries, and started making sandwiches'. So what I don't know how to cook, Stiles' cook for me. I walked over to Stiles' room and softly knocked on the door, before I heard a soft sob, so I turned to knob, and walked in the room. Stiles was sitting on his bed, and he was curled into a ball.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I shouldn't have kissed you. I was just upset about Danny, and the kiss meant nothing." When Stiles said that I swear my heart dropped into my stomach. I gulped back the tears.

"Umm yeah. That kiss totally meant nothing. We should just forget it and go back to being friends." I said quietly. He nodded and I got up from the bed and went to my own room, and got some clothes out then went and took a shower.

After I was done with my shower I walked back into my room wearing only a pair of boxers, and found Stiles sleeping on my bed. I walked over to him and nudged him.

"There are sandwiches' in the kitchen to eat. Come on." I said pulling him up. He groaned but followed me anyways and took his sandwich, and sat at the table while eating it. I grabbed my sandwich and sat across from him, just looking at him while eating.

"What?" Stiles asked with his mouth full of food. I laughed at him.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me to the movies tomorrow." I said while looking down at my sandwich picking at the crust before picking it up and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Sure. Sounds fun. What movie?" Stiles asked in between bites, until he finished his sandwich. I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"Not quite sure yet. Why don't you go brush your teeth and go to bed? I'll check movie schedules before I go to bed." I said when I finished my sandwich. He nodded and got up before putting his plate in the sink.

"Night Der." He said before walking into his room. I pulled out my phone and texted Scott.

_Don't know if Stiles told you or not, but he is with me. We are going to the movies tomorrow, and I was wondering if there are certain movies he can't see._

I sent the text to Scott, and almost immediately got a response.

_NO SCARY MOVIES! And yes he told me. _

_K. Got it._ I replied before turning my phone off and just heading to bed. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*The Next Day*

I woke up and got dressed in a simple black tee shirt, jeans, and my leather jacket with my shoes.

"Stiles! Get up!" I yelled passing his room and banging on the door. I got into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, grabbed the cereal, and then grabbed the milk before sitting at the table. Stiles came shuffling into the kitchen pulling on a hoodie, ten minutes later.

"What movie are we seeing today?" He asked rubbing his eyes before sitting down, and grabbing my cereal eating it. This is our daily routine. The first time he took my cereal I almost ripped his arm off.

"Still don't know, but Scott told me not to let you watch anything scary." I said standing up and grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge, and grabbing my laptop.

"Oh don't listen to him, he is only saying that because we once watched the Human Centipede, and I didn't go anywhere by myself for a week, afraid a creepy scientist/ surgeon was going to take me, and do that to me." Stiles said in a rush. I laughed, and kept looking at the movies.

"Fine, then we are going to watch….. The Possession." I said, he nodded, and looked down at his bowl. It was about noon, so we went shopping for some groceries.

*After shopping*

That should hold off for a while. Our basket consisted of mostly hot pockets, and pizza rolls. We put them away, and got right back in the car to go to the movies. Tonight Stiles didn't have to cook, because we are going out to dinner after. We got to the movies, bought out ticket, and went into the theater to watch the movie.

*After the movie*

"That movie was amazing!" Stiles shouted once we were out. Okay, I guess Scott was wrong. We decided to skip dinner, and just went home to eat pizza rolls.

"Derek. I can't be alone tonight. Scott was right. I'm sorry I lied I just didn't want to seem like a baby. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Stiles asked looking down.

"Sure, just next time don't lie." I said as we finished eating and walked back to my room. Stiles laid down, and pulled me down next to him.

"Goodnight Der. Protect me." Stiles said falling asleep. I nodded, and fell asleep also.

**Like? Love? Hate? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Not my usual cheery self today:/ My boyfriend, and I, our one month was a couple of days ago, and he didn't talk to me all day. He didn't sit by me at lunch. And then after school he texted me and broke up with me… On with this story… Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

Derek's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat after having the worst yet best dream ever. Stiles and I were together finally, but Danny came and took him away from me, and when I finally got the balls to go and get Stiles back, they were already married, adopted a child, and forgot all about me. I got up careful not to wake Stiles, and walked to the kitchen to get a class of milk, when I heard it. Crying. I looked around, and saw it was coming from my room. I ran back, and saw it was Stiles, but he was still sleeping. I walked over to him, and shook him. He woke, and looked at me confused.

"What Der?" He asked looking around. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"You were crying in your sleep." I said quietly. He looked at me, and then brought a hand up to his face. He pulled his hand away, and looked at. He looked back at me, and wrapped his arms around me. At first I was shocked and didn't hug back, and when he started to pull away, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him there. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I finally felt Stiles relax and his breathing even out, and when I looked down, he was asleep. I looked over at the clock. 5:30 in the morning. I decided to just stay up, so I walked out of the room, into the kitchen, and got some breakfast. Eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, and toast. I took my breakfast and went and sat in the living room, watching TV.

"We now bring you live to Beacon Hills, California, where a middle aged man named John Stilinski, was in a horrible car accident, and is now in critical condition…" I tuned out the rest of it, put my empty plate in the sink, and ran to my room, to find Stiles sleeping peacefully. For a little bit I just stared at him. Not creepy like at all! Much…. I shook my head, and walked over to Stiles shaking him awake. He jumped up startled, and looked at me confused.

"What Derek?" He asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"We need to go back to Beacon Hills. Your Dad was severely injured, and is in critical condition." He didn't bother replying back, and he hoped out of the bed running to his room getting dressed and packing things. I walked around my room grabbing stuff, and throwing it in a bag, and getting dressed. When I finished, I turned around, and was startled to see Stiles standing there.

"Let's go." I said walking out of the door in front of Stiles. We walked over to my Camaro, threw our bags in the trunk, and hopped in speeding off down the road.

We got to Beacon Hills in about 3 and half days, because we had to stop for food, and sleep, and bathroom breaks. I saw the familiar sign saying "Welcome to Beacon Hills", and smiled finally feeling at home. Sure I have been living in Michigan for quite a while, but nothing can ever replace Beacon Hills as my home. I looked over to Stiles, and he was passed out in the most uncomfortable position. His arm was twisted at a painful angle, one foot was on the dash, and the other was scrunched up on his seat. I laughed, and went back to looking at the road, not wanting to get in a car accident. I slowly pulled up to the hospital, and put the car in park.

"Stiles! Get up." I said getting out of the car. I saw Stiles instantly get up, and got out of the car, running to catch up with me. I walked faster, and hoped Stiles kept up. I got to the desk, and waited for Stiles to catch up.

"John Stilinski." Stiles panted. Out of breathe from keeping up with me. The nurse looked up at him with hard eyes, but when she saw him they softened.

"Stiles!" She cried out standing up, and walking over to Stiles. At first I didn't recognize her, and after she went to hug Stiles, and that is when I realized. It was Miss McCall. Stiles started sobbing in her shoulder, and it pained me to see him like this. Miss McCall looked over to me, and she mouthed 'Thank you.' I assumed she meant bringing him to see his Dad, or bringing him home. I smiled, and nodded. She let go of Stiles, and brought him to a room, with me following behind. We walked into the room, and there was John, laying on the bed with a tube going down his throat. He looked so helpless, and defeated. I heard Stiles gasp, and he ran over to his Dad. Miss McCall nodded to me, and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. I walked over to Stiles silently, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I should've been here. I should've stopped him, and he wouldn't have been hurt like this. I SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE!" He yelled hitting me in the chest repeatedly, while I just pulled him closer. I hugged Stiles tightly to my chest while Stiles sobbed.

"I should've been here..." He said through his sobs. It hurt me to see him like this. Stiles pulled away, and sat on the edge of his Dad's hospital bed. Stiles grabbed his hand, and wiped away some of his tears.

"Hey Dad. It's me, Stiles. I came to see you, and so did Derek. I should've come sooner. I should've been here. I should've never stayed in Michigan. If I did, you wouldn't be hurt, but I also wouldn't be this close to Derek. I missed you Dad. Since I'm here all you have to do is open your eyes, and that will be the only thing I ask for while I'm here." Stiles said getting choked up. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me smiling before continuing. "I wish I was here for you. I love you Dad." Stiles said lying down next to his Dad.

"Ughh, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want something?" I asked Stiles heading to the door, when in truth I didn't want to cry. He shook his head, and I walked out. I have to leave Stiles here….

Stiles' POV

As soon as Derek left the room, I started talking to my Dad again.

"I think I'm in love with Derek Dad. He doesn't know, and I'm not sure if I should tell him. I mean we did kiss, but he pushed me away, and I told him we should just forget it and move on. Dad I just don't know what to do… I wish you were here to help me."

"Well Stiles, you should tell him." I heard someone say from behind me. Oh no… I know that voice all too well…

**Who heard him? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Sorry it took so long to update, but what I told you in the beginning is why…**


End file.
